Shooting Stars
by MissDMalfoy
Summary: Harry has always lived with the Dursley's. After being locked up in his room yet again, he wishes upon a star that his parents were alive. Somehow, Lily and James Potter find themselves alive. Will Harry get the happy family he always wanted?ON BREAK :
1. My Parent's Are WHAT!

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back again. I've been inspired. I started thinking about Harry a few minutes ago and it the idea struck me like a football slammed into my face… *Sighs* I know this is really crappy. But I'll get better and if you review it will make my day. (:**

________________________________________________________________

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Vernon shouted. He had been doing this a lot lately, as Harry had been acting up.

Harry sighed. He reluctantly left his bedroom and slowly made his way downstairs.

"Yes, sir?" said Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said.

Harry looked at the transfigured cup that now took place as a freakish looking chair. "Oh, _that." _Harry said.

"Yes, _that."_ Vernon said. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, you see. I was cooking, and the chair just _happened_ to be an ingredient. Yeah, that's what happened." Harry lied.

"Oh _really?" _Vernon said. "From what I'm gathering I'm thinking that you were using your magic stick thingy."

"It's called a _wand." _Harry said.

"I don't care what it's called! I'm locking you in your room for a week! One meal a day. You're lucky I'm giving you a meal, _boy." _Vernon said.

He pushed Harry up the stairs and locked him in his room. Harry sighed. _What a great way to start off the summer._ He thought. _Sometimes, I wish I had my parents._

Harry sat in his room for a few minutes and thought about what might have happened if his parents had lived. Just at that moment, a shooting star appeared. _That's funny. Almost if it wants to grant my wish. But I think everyone knows that shooting stars don't work. _Harry thought. Harry yawned. He looked at his clock. It was almost midnight. Within minutes, Harry was asleep.

_Dream -_

_A young man and woman in their early twenties were running around a dark street. "James, where's Harry?" the young woman asked._

"_Harry! Where's Harry?! We need to get back to our house!" Explained the raven-haired man._

_The young couple apparated to their house at Godric's Hollow. What they saw before them was devastating. The woman broke into sobs._

"_Oh, James? Do you think he's in there?" _

"_I don't know, Lily, I don't know. We're going to have to search."_

"_James, come on!" the woman said, tugging his arm._

_They searched for hours and into the morning. "James. Harry's not here. Do you think Voldemort got him?" Lily said with tear's streaming down her face._

"_I don't know Lily. Dumbledore will know. We should visit him." James said glumly. _

_They quickly apparated to Hogsmeade and ran towards Hogwarts. _

_They finally reached Dumbledore's office. They started randomly guessing passwords until the Gargoyle's finally jumped aside. The ran up the stair's_

"_Harry and Ginny? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked as soon as he saw the raven-black and red hair of the couple._

"_Professor, it's us. James and Lily!" James said._

"_What?" Dumbledore said._

"_See! It's Lily and me!" James said._

_Dumbledore studied them for a few moments. "James and Lily Potter are dead. They've been dead for twelve years."_

"_Well, we might've been dead, but we are certainly alive now!" Lily said, finally joining in on the conversation._

"_Well," said Dumbledore. You certainly look like James and Lily Potter. But may I ask, how are you alive?"_

"_That's what I want to know."_

"_How do I know your not Death Eater's in disguise?"_

"_Professor, why don't you just run tests on us? Just so that you know we are the real James and Lily?" Lily said._

"_Well," he said hesitantly. "Okay."_

_End of Dream _

Harry woke up sweating. _That was a strange dream_. He thought. But he shook his head. _That will never happen._

Harry looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning._ Might as well start my day._ He thought.

In the morning, Harry read a book that he found in the back of the closet. It wasn't interesting, but it wasn't boring either. It was better than doing though.

By noon time, Harry's stomach was rumbling. Around twelve thirty, he heard Vernon shaking his way up the stairs. He heard him unlocking the locks. He shoved some bread into Harry's hands and mumbled, "Here you go, boy." Then left.

Harry greedily ate the bread, then continued reading his book. After he finished it he thought about things. He thought about his parents a lot lately. He always wondered what they were like.

He went to bed that night feeling rather glum. What he didn't know was that at Hogwarts were three rather baffled people. Two had just come back from the dead and the other, for once, had know clue how this happened.

_______________________________________________________________

"Okay. You two are the real James and Lily Potter." Dumbledore told them.

James and Lily looked at each other. "Yup." They smiled. But the thought's of their son was drawn back to them and their smiles disappeared.

"I'm assuming your wanting to know about Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Harry is alive and well. Voldemort used the killing curse on Harry and it rebounded back onto him. He's going into his third year. In Harry's first year, he found out about the Sorcerer's Stone and battled Voldemort himse-"

"Wait?!? OUR son battled Voldemort at the age of eleven?!?" James said.

"Yes. Now if you let me get on with my story. Harry found a way to open the Chamber of Secrets last year and faced Voldemort again and killed a basilik. (sp?)"

"WHAT?!?" Screeched Lily.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm assuming you want to meet him?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lily and James said.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to owl him right now."

James and Lily smiled. They were finally going to meet their son.

________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up to an owl at his window. _I wonder who's owl this is. _He took the letter off the owl and opened it.

_Harry-_

_I would like to see you in my office to discuss important matters. A portkey is attached to this message. Your wand and items are already at my office. I'd like to see you immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry panicked. Professor had his wand and items. What was he going to do? He thought that you couldn't get to Hogwarts by anything but the train. He saw a small item attached to the owl's leg and hesitantly touched it. The portkey felt weird; like someone attached a hook to your navel and pulled it. A second later, he was in Dumbledore's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Harry. There are two very important people here to meet you."

"Okay?"

James and Lily stepped out of the shadow's. "Harry!" She exclaimed and ran over to him. She gave him a huge hug and kissed his forehead. "We thought you were dead!"

Harry looked at the red-haired woman and then the raven-haired man. He saw the startlingly green eyes on the woman and the messy hair on the man. "Mum?" He said. "Dad? I thought you were dead." Then he fainted.

_______________________________________________________________

"Is he awake?" Harry's mum asked.

"Dumbledore said he'd wake up any moment, Lily." Harry's dad said.

"But, what if he doesn't wake up any moment? What if he's ill?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, he's healthy. Dumbledore said he's fine." James reassured her.

James and Lily Potter were currently standing over Harry in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey decided to stay the summer at Hogwarts, so she was able to take care of him.

Harry could hear what his mum and dad were saying so he opened his eyes. "Mum, am I dead?" he asked.

"No, sweetie. You're not. We're just alive." She said.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know."

________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So… that's it! What did you think of it? I know it's really crappy but the chapter will eventually get better and longer. Please review and have a great day!**

(:


	2. Happiness and Contentment

**A/N: Heyy people! It's a new chapter! Yayy! I want to thank BrokenHopesx and peruser for reviewing my story! It totally made my day. I don't think this chapter is that great either. I think the story will end up being okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will… except in my dreams. :P **

**________________________________________________________________**

Harry pinched himself. "This is all a dream. This is all a dream." Harry muttered to himself. He slowly started hyperventilating.

Lily noticed this. "Harry! Are you okay?" she said. It took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't going to get a response. "Take deep breaths, Harry. Deep breaths."

After a few minutes, Harry finally calmed down. He studied her closely. "How do I know you're real? How do I know that you're not a Death Eater in disguise?"

Lily sighed. She knew Harry was going ask this question. Even as a baby Harry had always been extremely perceptive.

"Your full name is Harry James Potter. You were born on July 31, 1980. You are an exact replica of your father, James Harold Potter, but you have my eyes. His best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They are also know as the Marauder's. Their nicknames are Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail."

"You got the first part right, but I've never heard of the other people." Harry said.

"What?! You mean you don't know Remus, Peter, OR Sirius?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well… no." Harry said.

"To start off, Sirius Black is your Godfather. You should have gone with him after we… died."

"Well, I didn't go with him because I don't know who he is." Harry said.

"Then who did you live with?" Lily said.

"I lived with… the Dursley's." Harry said slowly.

"WHAT?! You lived with my arrogant sister! Oh god… You are NOT going back there. I'm going to give them a nice whooping. How did they treat you?" Lily said.

"You know… the usual. Locking me up in the cupboard under the stairs for days at a time. They called me a freak, refused to feed me. Nothing unusual for them." Harry said nonchalantly. This was usual to him. The Dursley's had always treated him like this, so he was used to it. Hogwarts was like vacation for him.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTT?!?!?!" screeched Lily. "THEY DID WHAT?!?"

"Do you need me to state that all over again?" Harry said.

"No, I'm good. But I am going to hex Petunia into next year!" Lily said.

Harry noticed that the subject was changed. "We're off topic." Harry stated.

"Oh yes, yes. We have to get back onto that. If it helps, Dumbledore even confirmed that I'm the real Lily Potter." Lily said.

Harry smiled. The woman in front of him was his mum. His _mum. _His own mother that he thought had been dead for twelve years. But something occurred to him. Where was his dad? He knew he was alive. He was in the infirmary a few minutes ago.

"Mum." Harry breathed, then brought her in for a hug. "I missed you so much."

"Oh, sweetie." Lily said. "I missed you too. Your father and I thought you were dead." Lily had to choke back a sob.

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" Harry said.

"He's with Dumbledore concerning some business. Since our house was er, destroyed we thought we could move into your grandparents house." Lily said.

"You mean Potter Manor?" Harry said. He overheard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about this house one day. He was supposed to inherit it once he became of age.

"How do you know about Potter Manor?" Lily asked.

"I kind of heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking about it one day." Harry said.

"Harry James Potter! Eavesdropping? You should know better!" Lily scolded.

Harry smiled. He had never been scolded by his mom before. Mrs. Weasley had scolded him, but it this was the first time his mum did it.

"Harry, why are you smiling?" Lily said. "You should be saying 'Sorry, Mum'."

"Well, sorry." Harry said. "It's just that it's the first time you've ever scolded me for something. It feels good."

Lily laughed. "Oh, Harry. You're so much like your father."

"Who's talking about me?" Another voice asked.

Harry's face paled. He still hadn't talked to his dad yet. _Will he like me?_ Harry thought. Harry nervously ran his fingers through his untidy hair.

James looked at Harry. "I've missed you so much, Prongslet." he said.

"I've missed you too, Dad." Harry said. It was an extremely awkward moment for them. The silence was very… eerie.

Harry had finally taken note to how young his parents looked. He started doing mental calculations. _If my parents graduated in 1979 and I was born in 1980 that means my parents had to have been eighteen or nineteen years old. If they died in 1981 that means their either nineteen or twenty now. _

Harry finally decided to break the silence. "I never dreamed of meeting my parents before. This is all surreal."

James and Lily smiled. "I never thought I would meet my almost teenage son." Lily said. "You know, I'm only twenty-one."

"Me too." said James. "That only leaves a nine year difference between us."

Madam Pomfrey came in just then. "Harry, your free to go. It was nice seeing you all. I'm still having a hard time grasping this. I never thought people could come back from the dead."

"Me too." said Lily. "But James and I did, so it's possible."

"Well you guys be safe. Have a nice trip home." she said.

"Thanks." Lily said. She turned to James. "Do you know where Harry has been living all these years?"

"With Sirius, right?" James said.

"No. He's been living with the bloody Dursley's!" Lily exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" James said.

"That's what I did, too. Now, should we take a trip to the Dursley's or what?" Lily said.

James gasped. "Lily Potter up for some fun? I never thought the day would come!"

Lily laughed. "Come on, my two favorite guys. We have something very important to do."

_______________________________________________________________

Harry, James, and Lily floo'ed to their new house first with Harry's items.

"Mum, won't it be all dusty?" Harry asked her. "No one has been in it for years."

"Harry, dear, when your grandparents died I put an Everlasting Charm on it. It will stay the same until we set foot on the property again." Lily explained.

"Oh."

They finally reached the manor. It was extremely large. It had over thirty bedrooms, two ballrooms, five dining rooms, three kitchens, a library, and four living rooms.

Harry was astounded. "This makes the Dursley's house look like a closet." He said.

"Well, honey, we're going to go find some of the house elves. Why don't you go pick out a room that you like." Lily said.

"Okay!" Harry said, then started running for the stairs. He ran down the hall and peaked in every room.

The first room was nice, it was big, like most of the other rooms in the manor. It wasn't his style though. It was too dark; The walls were blood red and everything else was black. _A vampire would like this room. _Harry noted.

The second room was too girly. The walls were light blue and the bedding was white and lacey. _Definitely not._ Thought Harry.

Harry went into the third room. _Now this is more like it._ The walls were a warm golden color and the bedding was red. All the woodwork was a rich mahogany color.

Harry noticed that the house-elves already got his clothes in the drawers. "Wow, they're fast." Harry muttered to himself.

"Ah. You picked my old room." A voice said from behind him. Harry jumped and turned around.

"Oh, it's just you, Dad." He said.

"Who else would it be?" James said.

"I don't know." said Harry.

"Well, are you ready to kick some Dursley butt?" James said eagerly. He hadn't gotten to do anything fun in years, because he was dead.

"Hell ya!" Harry said. (A/N: This reminds of Emmett from Twilight… I just had to note that.)

They walked down stairs and met Lily at the door. "Ready?" she said.

"Yup." James and Harry said.

James turned to Harry. "Now you're going to side-along apparate with me okay? We're going to stay out of sight for a few minutes while you talk to the Dursley's then surprise them. We're hoping that pig Vernon will get a heart attack."

Lily gasped. "James Potter! We may not like Vernon but that doesn't mean we can hope that he dies! It's very juvenile."

James sulked. "Fine, Lily. I'm sorry."

"Okay now. Let's get hopping!"

Harry grabbed onto his father's arm. He felt like he was being sucked through a tube and then the feeling was gone.

Harry rubbed his neck. "That was strange." He said.

"You'll get used to it." James said. "Now go on."

"Okay, Dad." Harry said. He still wasn't used to calling him dad. It felt to foreign against his tongue.

Harry slowly walked up to the Dursley's house. He carefully knocked on the door. After a minute or so, the door opened.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BOY?" Vernon shouted. He grabbed Harry and pulled him inside.

Petunia showed up. She glared daggers at Harry. "You ungrateful little brat! You leave for a day and expect us to welcome you back! You're going to stay in your room till the end of this summer! WHERE WERE YOU?" She ranted.

"I was doing business." Harry said.

"BUISNESS? What twelve year old does BUISNESS?" Petunia shouted.

"Well apparently, I do." Harry said.

"Why YOU-" Vernon started.

"Don't you DARE call my boy an ungrateful brat, 'Tunia." Lily cut it. Petunia gaped at her. "Yeah, I back from the dead. I can do the impossible. HA!" Lily giggled for a second. She sounded really funny when she said that.

James came in then. "Never call MY BOY an ungrateful little brat, Vernon." He spat. James and Lily looked at each other for a brief moment.

"And we're here to give you what you deserve." Lily said with anger prominent in her voice.

She transfigured Vernon's clothes into a Santa suit and put a permanent sticking charm on them. With another flick of her wand, Vernon's hair was snowy white and he had a long, puffy beard and a red hat.

Petunia choked. "Vernon! Oh Vernon! What did _they _do to you?"

While Petunia was baffling over Vernon, James carefully started changing Petunia's hair hot pink, and making it ultra frizzy. He changed her clothes into a flashy spandex workout suit and put a permanent sticking charm on that.

Lily and James smiled. "We don't know where your _boy _is, but we'll leave you like that. Good day."

Harry grasped James hand and they disapparated with a 'POP'.

They went inside their home and broke out in fits of laughter. "That was AWESOME!" Harry shouted.

What Harry didn't notice that his stomach was growling. When he finally noticed, he quietly asked his dad what their house-elves name were.

"Their names are Pinky, Po, and Penny." he said.

Harry called out hesitantly, "Pinky." With a loud 'POP' A small house elf came into view.

"Yes, Master Harry? What can Pinky get for you?" she said.

"I'm really hungry. Could you please get me something to eat?"

"Yes, Master." she said then left with a 'POP'

Harry sighed in contentment. His life couldn't get any better than this. He had wonderful friends. A wonderful family, and a wonderful home. He didn't have to even worry about the Dursley's anymore. Life was perfect.

________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Soo…. What did you guys think of this chapter? I think it was okay. My favorite part was when Lily turned Vernon into Santa. Imagine what all the little kids would be saying to him… It would be really funny. *Giggles***

**Review! It would totally make my day!**

**Have a happy day ~ MissDMalfoy **


	3. Voldemort aka MoldyShorts

A/N: Hey peeps! What did you think of the last chapter? I guess it was okay. I noticed a few errors in there too. I would like to thank peruser and BrokenHopesX again for reviewing. This also does not follow most of the book _Prisoner of Azkaban _because Lily and James have come back, thus changing the future greatly. I have nothing more important to say… I think. Also, Voldemort has returned in my story. He had to come back unless my story wouldn't work, and plus you'd miss out on a lot of funny parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and sadly never will unless I train pigs to take over the universe! (That was completely random…)

________________________________________________________________

**It had been a few minutes since Harry got his food. Harry just realized something.**

"**Mum! I'm supposed to meet the Weasley's and my friend Hermione tomorrow in Diagon Alley. Can we go? Pretty please?" Harry said, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.**

"**Oh, alright." She said. "But we'll come too. We haven't seen anybody in twelve years."**

"**Okay! A family outing!" Harry exclaimed. He was excited. This would be the first time that his whole family would go out together. Well, they did go to the Dursley's, but that doesn't count. They were going to see**_** real **_**people, not the Dursley's who think of themselves as the 'perfect family'.**

**James, Lily, and Harry found themselves having a wonderful time that evening. James found a hair dying charm in the library and decided to test it out on Lily.**

**Lily was sitting in a corner of the library, tearing apart the muggle book 'Pride and Prejudice'. James quietly said the spell, **_**"saeta inficio pink" **_**Within two minutes, Lily's hair was a lovely magenta color. Thankfully, she didn't notice this change because her long, thick hair was in a ponytail. **

**James went back to where he was and picked up a random book and started reading it. About ten minutes later he could hear Harry coming in. **

"**Mum? What time are we going to- MUM! Your hair is bloody PINK!" Harry exclaimed.**

"**WHAT?!" Lily screeched. She yanked the elastic out of hair and studied her hair closely. "JAMES POTTER! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

**James looked up from his book, and put his best innocent expression on his face. "Yes, Lily?" He called out, then walked to where she was sitting.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?"**

"**What?! Oh that. Who did that to you?" James said, feigning innocence.**

"**Voldemort did this to me!" She said sarcastically.**

**Harry wasn't surprised that she said the Dark Lord's name. The Potter's were never afraid to say his name.**

**James gasped. "You mean Moldy-Shorts did this to you?!" **

**Lily had to laugh when he said 'Moldy-Shorts' . She realized that she was mad a James a minute after. "James! Undo this please!"**

**James muttered the counter-spell. Harry yawned. "Mum, Dad, I'm getting tired. I'm going to head up to bed." He said.**

"**Okay, sweetie." she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, I love you." **

"**Night, Mum. Love you too."**

**Harry gave his dad a hug. "Night, Dad. Love you." **

"**Love you too, son." James said.**

**Harry slowly made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajama's and drifted off to sleep.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Harry woke up in the morning refreshed. It was the best night's sleep he had gotten in a while. He looked at the clocked beside him. It was eight in the morning. He had three hours until he was meeting Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley. **

**Harry went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and brushed his teeth. His hair wasn't doing him any good today, so he just left it as is.**

**Harry ran down the stairs, eager to see his parents, and also because he was very hungry. He ran into the kitchen (which he was amazed he could find) and spotted his mum and dad making some pancakes.**

"**Mornin'" He said. "This smells so good. I'm really hungry!" He said. He hadn't gotten a good meal for a few weeks.**

"**Gosh, Harry. You sound like dog." His mother said.**

"**I can't help that I'm hungry. I'm a growing boy!" He retorted.**

**Lily laughed then pushed a plate in front of him. "Here. Eat up." She said.**

**Harry greedily started eating the food. "Harry James Potter!" she said. "Your eating like a pig!"**

**Harry smiled a mouth full of food. "Sowwy." He said. His voice was muffled by all the food in his mouth.**

**Harry looked at the clock. It was ten. Harry finished his pancakes and asked his mom, "After we clean up can we go to Diagon Alley?"**

"**Oh honey, we'll just let the house-elves clean this mess up. Po!" She called out. A second later a young looking house elf apparated in. **

"**Mistress Lily. What can Po do for you?" He said.**

"**Can you clean the kitchen up for me please? I'm going with James and Harry to Diagon Alley."**

"**Yes, Mistress."**

**James, Lily, and Harry walked out of the kitchen and to the fireplace. "See you all there." James said, then grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"**

**Harry looked at the floo. He remembered his first time he used it. He ended up in Knockturn Alley. Harry grabbed some flue powder then shouted, "Diagon Alley!" Green flames surrounded Harry and he was gone.**

**Harry stepped out of the fireplace and waited for his mum. James was standing beside him, looking rather fascinated. "This place has changed so much." He said. After he said that, Lily appeared.**

"**Where do you want to go, honey?" She asked.**

"**Anywhere you want to go is fine. I love everything about Diagon Alley. I don't get to come here much."**

"**Well, where are you going to meet the Weasley's?" Lily asked.**

"**Right in front of Flourish and Blotts, why?" He said.**

"**It's almost ten-thirty now, why don't we go get a few books?" She asked.**

"**Okay!" Harry said.**

**They started walking towards Flourish and Blott's. When they saw Harry walking with two people that they had believed were dead, people started talked.**

"**Blimey, is that Lily and James Potter? I thought they were dead!" An old witch said.**

"**Me too. Kudos (A/N: I just HAD to say that…. Sorry get on with reading) for them. Or Harry. Whoever brought them back from the dead must be some powerful witch or wizard." Her husband replied.**

**As they kept walking, random people walked up to Lily and James and shook their hands.**

"**Hey, your famous too now!" Harry said.**

**Lily and James rolled their eyes. "Just what we want." James retorted. "Oh! We forgot to go to Gringott's. Harry you must have gotten the key. Do you have it with you?"**

"**Yup. I have the key" He dug around in his robe pockets for it. "Here it is." He handed to his father.**

"**Thanks. I'm going to go there now. Stay at Flourish and Blott's, okay?" James said.**

"**Okay, James." Lily said.**

**Harry watched his father disappear. "Are you going to come in or not?" Lily smiled.**

"**Oh, yeah!" He ran in after her.**

**Harry found a good book and sat down and started to read it. After a few mintues he heard a gasp. **

"**Harry James Potter!? Are you reading a book for enjoyment?" A female voice said. Harry looked up.**

"**Oh, it's just you Hermione. How've you been?" He asked.**

"**I've been doing wonderful. How about you?" Hermione said.**

"**Better than I've ever been." He grinned. Hermione noticed this. He seemed much more **_**at ease**_**. He was actually reading for fun, and that was something he would never do a few weeks ago.**

"**Harry, mate? Where are you?" Another voice said.**

"**Ron! How've you been?" Harry said.**

"**Just wonderful. Ginny's decided to **_**reinvent **_**herself so now she's following Fred and George around **_**everywhere.**_** It's quite annoying actually. She keeps hexing everybody, and trust me, her bat bogey hex is **_**something. **_**Oh god, I'm babbling now." Ron ranted. "Ginny must have put a babbling charm on me."**

**Hermione muttered the counter-spell. Ron sighed in relief. "Thanks 'Mione. But how have you been, Harry?"**

"**Oh, I'm wonderful." He smiled. **

"**Harry. Is something… wrong with you? Have the Dursley's finally kicked the bucket or something?"**

"**No, no. Everything's fine." Harry said.**

**Lily decided to walk in at that moment. She noticed his friends. She smiled warmly at them. "Harry, who are you friends?" She asked him.**

"_**Mum,**_**" He said, making sure Hermione and Ron noticed this, "These are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."**

"**It's nice to meet you." Lily said, and gave them both a hug.**

**Hermione and Ron just stood there, gaping at her. "Harry," Hermione said carefully. "How did this happen?"**

"**How did what ha- Oh! You mean how much parents came back to er, life." He said. **

**Hermione nodded. "Wait? You mean your dad's alive too? That's wonderful Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, then gave him a hug. Ron was still just standing, mouth ajar. **

"**Well, the truth is, I don't really know how they came back to life. I went to sleep one night and then woke up to an owl from Dumbledore saying he had to talk to me urgently."**

"**That's weird." Hermione said. She noticed Ron in his trance and slapped that back of his head. "What do you say to Mrs. Potter, Ron?"**

"**Oh, er - It's nice to meet you Mrs. Potter." He said. Lily laughed.**

"**Don't call me Mrs. Potter. It makes me sound so old. Just call me Lily." She said.**

"**Okay, Lily." Ron said.**

"**Now that goes for you too, Hermione. Harry has told me quite a bit about you two."**

"**Okay, Lily." Hermione replied.**

**James walked in at this moment. "I got some money from Gringott's. You should have seen the look on the goblin's face - Ah, Who do we have here?" **

"**Dad, This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They are my best friends." Harry said.**

"**Well it's nice to meet you two." James said. "Just call me James, Mr. Potter makes me sound like my dad."**

"**It's nice to meet you too." Hermione said. **

**Ron just stared at him closely. "Bloody mirror." He muttered. "Harry you look just like him!"**

**James and Harry laughed. "Ron, that's just because he's my **_**dad." **_

**Ron's ears turned pink. "Yeah, I forgot about that part."**

**Everybody laughed at this. Ron's whole face turned pink this time. "Well my, my!" Lily exclaimed. "It's eleven thirty already! I would love to meet your parents, Ron. Hermione, are your parents here?"**

**Hermione blushed. "No, I'm muggle-born."**

"**Me too!" Lily exclaimed. She mentally giggled at this. She sounded like a five year old again.**

"**My parents are somewhere around here. Want me to go find them?" Ron said.**

"**Oh no, dear. That's okay. We'll come with you. Is that alright?" Lily asked.**

"**Oh, yes. That's fine." Ron said. They all got up. After a minute or two of walking around, they spotted Molly and Arthur Weasley's flaming red hair.**

**Ron tugged at his mother's shirt. "Mom, do you want to talk to Harry?" He asked.**

"**Yes, Ron. Where is he?" She asked. **

"**He's right over there." He pointed. "Follow me."**

**Molly Weasley followed her son, until she came upon a mess of jet-black hair. "Harry!" she exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! You have to come stay at the Burrow."**

"**Mrs. Weasley! It's great to see you again. I'll have to ask my, er - parents about staying at the Burrow though."**

**Molly Weasley stared at him like he was a nutter for a bit. "Harry…" She started but was interrupted by a very loud, "MOLLY!" shouted by Lily.**

**She pulled her in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? How's the family?" Lily asked.**

"**LILY?!" Molly screeched. "I thought you were d-dead!" **

"**Well… I'm alive now!" Lily said. She giggled again. There she goes sounding like a five year old.**

**She noticed Molly was in tears. "Oh, Molly. It's okay. Everything's fine. Do you want to go see James, he's around here somewhere…" Lily trailed.**

**She spotted another mass of black hair grabbed it. "James Potter! Come here. Someone wants to see you!"**

"**Ow, Lily! That hurt! That really hurt!" James exclaimed (This reminds me of 'Charlie Bit My Finger'… Haha.)**

"**Oh, James. You baby. Get over it. Molly Weasley would like to see you, considering that we've been dead for the past TWELVE YEARS!"**

"**Oh, right. I forgot about that part." He said. He walked over to Molly.**

"**Oh, James! How could you do that to us, to the WHOLE WIZARDING WORLD?! Everybody missed you!"**

"**I'm sorry, Molly. I couldn't help it because I was, er - dead?" James said, though it came out like a question.**

**Molly weakly laughed. "Men."**

**They were all having such great time. But what they didn't know was that a certain death eater spotted them and was informing Voldemort about this.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Lucius Malfoy bowed before his master. "My lord, I just saw James and Lily Potter with their son, Harry. It seems that they have come back to life."**

"**How dare you tell such lies, Lucius! **_**Crucio!" **_**Voldemort hissed.**

**Lucius writhed in pained. He felt like a thousand knives were stabbing him repeatedly.**

"**I-I h-have a p-p-pensieve for you, M-my l-lord." Lucius choked out. Voldemort dropped the Cruciatus Curse off him. **

"**This better be good. Or else you'll be dead. Gone. I hate to see my favorite death eater dead. Are you sure?" Voldemort said.**

"**I'm sure, my lord." Lucius said. He gave Voldemort a.k.a Moldy-Shorts the pensieve. Voldemort went in. A few minutes later, he returned. **

"**Ah, Lucius." Voldemort said. "You serve me well."**

"**I try not to fail you, my lord." Lucius said.**

"**You never have." Voldemort said. But then something strange happened. Voldemort smiled. You couldn't call it a smile though. The look on his face was like that of a constipated person. It was a smile though.**

"**Now leave!" Voldemort commanded. Lucius bowed, then disappeared from sight.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So… this was much longer than I thought. I guess this chapter was okay. So what was you favorite part? I liked the part about Voldemort's smile. Even I couldn't help but laugh when I wrote this.**

**Please review! It would make my day! ~MissDMalfoy. **


	4. Meeting Remus

**A/N: Hey people! For anyone who read the last chapter, I'm very sorry that it came out that way. It was normal when I was typing it but when I posted it I was like, 'What?! This isn't supposed to happen!'… I'm sorry this chapter's short. I just really wanted to get it out to you guys! I don't have anything more important to say… I think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.**

**________________________________________________________________**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had left their parents. They were currently licking on some ice cream, and talking about who they thought would be the new DADA teacher this year.

"I don't know, Hermione. I mean, who would ever want the job?" Ron said.

"I don't know either. I'm with Ron on this. Who would seriously ever want to take a job that's cursed?" Harry said.

"I'm telling you guys, I overheard Snape and McGonagall arguing about Remus Lupin." Hermione said. "Snape said that he hated the man, and never wanted to see him again after graduation day, which probably means that they are the same age. McGonagall said that there was no finer teacher for that position."

"Wait! How old is Snape?" Ron asked.

"In his thirty's, why?" She said.

"You mean Snape is only in his THIRTY'S! I thought he was about fifty!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry choked on his ice cream. Hermione laughed. "Oh, Ron! You thought Snape was fifty?!" Hermione said.

"Well, yeah." Ron said, licking his ice cream. "With his greasy hair and that permanent scowl on his face, it makes him look about ten years older than he actually is."

Hermione laughed. "Ron, I think you need glasses."

"No I don't! Hey, how would you know what Snape looks like? I would never want to look at that ugly face of his. I thought you hate him!"

"Well, Ron. He's our TEACHER and we need to pay attention." Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "Good point."

Remus Lupin overheard this conversation going on. He walked up to Hermione, Harry, and Ron and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. I couldn't help but overhear you talking about the new DADA teacher." He said.

"Well, yes." Hermione said. "I overheard Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall talking about you one day. We thought you might be our new DADA teacher. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione. And yes, your right. I have been offered the position as the DADA teacher. I accepted it." He said. He looked at Ron and then Harry. "You must be a Weasley, then. Your parents were a few years above me."

Ron's ears turned slightly pink. "Yes, sir. I'm Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ron." Remus said. He turned to Harry.

Harry mentally groaned. He hated it when people always asked him questions about his life.

"You must be Harry Potter. I knew you father from school. He was one of my best mates." He said. "It was one of the saddest days of my life, when he died, you know."

He looked at Harry, who seemed unusually happy. Remus had just been talking about his parent's death. How could anyone be happy. _Then again, he probably doesn't remember who they are. _He thought.

"You know my parents?" Harry said.

Remus repeated that sentence in his mind. _You know my parents. You know my parents._ "Harry I couldn't just help but hear that you said, 'know' instead of 'knew'. Your parents are dead Harry, right?" Remus said sadly. He never wanted to think about his best friend, who had died tragically but for a good reason, saving his family.

"Well, er - you see, um." Harry said, not sure of what to say. This man claimed to be his father's best friend, but could he trust him?

As if by fate, James showed up at that moment. "Harry are you ready to - Moony? Is that you?" James said, clearly shocked.

"Prongs? I thought you were d-dead!" Remus exclaimed.

"It's an extremely long story, Moony. I'll save it for another day. But all in all, I did die, but I came back to life. Kind of weird, right?" James said.

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't believe your alive." Remus said.

"Did you notice," James said. "That your starting to look old?"

Remus looked shocked. "What?! I'm not old! I'm only thirty-three!" Remus exclaimed.

James scoffed. "Oh yeah, that's really young." He said sarcastically. He looked around. "Where's Sirius?"

"Well," Remus said, unsure of what to say. "After you passed, he went searching for Peter because he b-betrayed you guys. Peter ended up killing everyone on the street except for Sirius, and framed it on him. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial. I was furious, and told them to give him a trial, but they wouldn't give one to him. I think it was mostly due to my 'furry little problem'."

"WHAT!" James said. "I'm going to kill Peter! I'm going to go to the Ministry of Magic and kick his as-"

"Dad, I don't think you want to finish that sentence." Harry said, finally cutting into the conversation.

"Yeah, your right. We're a no swearing family." James grinned, but his face got darker. "I'm still going to kick Peter's behind."

"There's a problem about that, Prongs." Remus said. "Peter went missing twelve years ago. They didn't find his body, just his right pinky finger." (A/N: I forgot which finger it was so I just made it up, so excuse me if I'm wrong)

"What?" James said darkly.

"You know, my pet rat Scabber's has nine fingers." Said Ron casually, as if no one was paying attention to what he was saying.

Remus and James looked at Ron. "Your pet _rat?" _James said.

"Yeah. He's been in the family for almost twelve years." Ron said.

"Can we meet this er - _rat _of yours Ron?" Remus said.

"May I ask why, sir?" Ron said.

"We'll explain it to you later, Ron. We just need to see that rat of yours _soon._" James said.

"Well, er - okay." Ron said.

An awkward silence fell between them. Harry broke the silence after a few seconds. "We should go, Dad. Mum is probably looking for us." He said.

"Oh, yeah! She probably is!" James exclaimed. "Bye guys!"

They looked for Lily for a few minutes until they saw two people with long, red hair talking.

"Lily! Are you done?" James said.

"Oh, yes! I'm done, James." She said. "But guess what? Molly invited us to eat dinner with them tonight! Isn't that lovely?"

"Oh yes, yes. That's great." James said. He was going to see Scabber's, that rat that could possibly be Peter.

________________________________________________________________

Voldemort was planning something. Something really bad. Something really, really bad.

He stroked Nagini(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's the snakes name), his pet snake. Voldemort was planning on stealing Harry. _If I steal Potter, then his family will come to the rescue, then I can destroy the whole Potter family forever! _Voldemort thought.

Bellatrix Lestrange walked in. "My lord," she bowed. "I have news about the Potter family."

"What is it?" Voldemort snapped.

"It seems as though they were in Diagon Alley today, my lord. I think they will be planning to go to get the rest of Potter's school supplies in a week or two."

Voldemort sneered. He already knew about these plans. "I already know about these plans, Bellatrix! You shall be punished! _Crucio!" _He said.

Bellatrix was lifted into the air. He face was scrunched up in pain, but she did not scream. After a few minutes, Voldemort stopped the curse.

"Now leave." He spat.

"Yes, my lord." She bowed. She scurried out of the room.

_She worthless, that Bellatrix. I'm surprised I haven't killed her yet. _Thought Voldemort.

Voldemort spent the rest of the evening planning on Harry Potter's kidnapping.

________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So what did you think of it??? I think it was very boring, but the next two chapters will be good, I think. If you review it would totally make my day.**

**I would also like to make a quick poll.**

**Do you think this story should end before Harry's birthday or after? If I finish it after his birthday, there will be no sequel. If I finish it before his birthday, there will be an extremely short sequel.**

**Answer this! REVIEW!!**


	5. READ THIS! AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hey peeps! I've decided to drop in for a quick note. I'm being really evil right now, and I'm not going to post a new chapter until I get a few more reviews. I've also popped a few ideas for another story. I'd like you to review and tell me which one you want once I finish Shooting Stars. Here they are (They're all time-travel fics):**

**Going Backwards: During Harry's sixth year, he finds a strange book in the Room of Requirement. He casts a spell unknowing what it is and ends up in the past with the Marauder's. Will Harry be able to get back to his own time?**

**I'd Like To Know Where I Am Right Now: After the Marauder's pull a prank on Snape, the run to the Room of Requirement so they won't get caught. Somehow, Lily ends up with them and in a very mysterious place called the future. Will they ever get back to their own time. Will they be able to change the future for the better?**

**BE AWARE: The titles may change. I'm also taking requests from people for one-shots. I really want to do one, I just don't know what to do it about. On this account, I strictly do Harry Potter fan fictions. I have another account, but I think I've given up on that one.**

**That's all… I think! Have an awesome day and review this story, request for anything, and tell me which story you would like me to write!**

**~MissDMalfoy!**


	6. Peter Pettigrew

**A/N: OMG!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! It's taken me forever to update… I feel so bad. I've had severe writers block these past few weeks. I have nothing much to say except review! It's the best thing you could possibly do to make my day.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and never will until evil Narwhals take over the planet…**

**P.S. This chapter is also really crappy, so mind me.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Harry was currently at his house getting ready to go to the Weasley's. He changed his clothes, and combed his hair (Which still looked like he just woke up even when he brushed it).

Lily and James were in the bathroom, getting ready too. Lily was blow-drying her hair the muggle way because she was bored. She could have easily used her wand to charm it dry it, but she felt like using a blow-dryer today.

James was in the closet, yelling to Lily about what they should wear that night.

"Lily!" he yelled. "What should I wear tonight?"

"Wear anything, James! Your probably going to get all dirty playing backyard Quidditch anyways!" She yelled back.

James banged his head against the wall. Why didn't he think of that? Of course he was going to play Quidditch, it was his favorite pastime and what he usually did when he was at the Weasley's.

What most people didn't know was that even though Arthur and Molly Weasley were several years older than Lily and James - eleven years to be exact, but not anymore, because physically James and Lily are twenty-one now - They were very good friends. Harry and Ron used to play when they were younger, which probably some part of them remembered each other when they met each other again on the Hogwarts express, which was why they were so friendly to each other.

Now, James was still banging his head against the wall, causing a light bruise to form on his forehead. Lily heard this and went over to James to see what the banging was about.

"James!" She scolded, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley. "What are you doing?!"

James looked up from his unnecessary banging. "What?" He said. James ran his fingers through his hair, but winced when he felt the bruise beginning to form on his head. "Ow!"

"Yes, 'Ow!'. What do you think you're doing?" She said. She looked at him, and waited for an answer.

"Well," James said. "I asked you what to wear, and you said, 'Wear anything because your most likely be going to play Quidditch'. I realized that I was being stupid, and started banging my head against the wall. I got so caught up in it, I didn't realize that I would get a bruise, or that I was making so much noise."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you." She said. "Now let me check on that bruise of yours." She slowly inspected his bruise, then decided it wasn't that bad, but put a Glamour Charm on it so no one would notice it.

"There." she said, then smiled. You couldn't even tell that a bruise had been there in the first place. She went back to finish drying her hair, and James went back to picking out his outfit.

Twenty minutes later, they were ready. Lily's hair was down, and set back by a headband. She was wearing muggle clothes. Lily had on some boot-cut jeans with bright red ballet flats with a loose black short-sleeved sweater tightened with a thick red belt. Over all, she looked like she could have stepped out a magazine.

James looked great as well. He was dressed in muggle clothes too. He had a pair of jeans on with a grey polo shirt. He looked like he could have stepped out a magazine too.

Lily and James went to go find Harry. They checked his room, but he was not there. They then checked the foyer, but he was not there either. They checked the library, where they found Harry curled up in a corner reading the book, _Animagi: How to Become One._

James looked at Harry proudly, while Lily looked at him with horror. "Harry James Potter!" She scolded. "Why do you want to become an _illegal _Animagi! Do you know how dangerous that is? You're not planning to do anything _bad _like your father are you?"

Harry looked up from his book. "No," He answered. "I do not want to become an illegal Animagi. I _do _know how dangerous that is, and I'm not planning to become a Marauder like Dad."

Lily sighed. "Good." She said. "Now we have to go! We were supposed to be at the Weasley's a few minutes ago!"

James just said, "Oh, Lily. Molly and Arthur have _always _known that we have a problem with keeping track of time. They're not worried. They'd be worried if we came _early._"

Lily laughed. "True, true. Now let's go!" She ushered her husband and son out of the library and to the fire place.

Harry went to the fire place and grabbed a fistful of Floo powder. "The Burrow!" Harry called.

Then, Lily grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and called out, "The Burrow!". James followed Lily after she went.

Harry, Lily, and James were now in the Weasley house, being greeted by the Weasley family (With the exception of Charlie and Bill) and Remus.

"Hey, Prongs!" Remus said. He had not seen Scabbers yet. Ron said that he was sleeping under the bed… or maybe hiding.

"Hey, Moony!" James called. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. We need to go find someone. _If you know what I'm talking about." _Remus said.

James suddenly remembered that they were going to inspect Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. If that was his real name…

Harry was talking to Ron. They both knew that something fishy was going on with James and Remus.

"What do you think is in them?" Ron said to Harry.

"I don't know. One minute, they're all cheerful to see each other, and then the next, they're furious about your pet rat."

Just then, Scabbers scurried across the floor. "

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed. He swiftly picked him up and tucked him under his arm.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Lupin?" Ron called.

James and Remus kept talking, unaware that they had been called. They were so used to being called James or Remus, or sometimes Prongs and Moony. They still thought Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin were their fathers when in reality it was _them. _

"DAD AND REMUS! RON REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE RIGHT NOW!" Harry screamed.

James looked up at his son and sighed. Harry had the same temper as his mum. James and Remus calmly got up and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"What is it?" James said. "What do you need?"

"We wanted to show you my pet rat, Scabbers." Ron said and held him up.

Scabbers got a quick look at James, and hid in Ron's shoulders. James and Remus knew something was up. Remus slowly reached for Scabbers. Scabbers ran out of Ron's hands before Remus could grab him

"Accio Scabbers!" James cried out. In a second, Scabbers flew into his hands.

"_Bestia ut alio." _James said, tapping his wand on Scabbers temple. Slowly, Scabbers turned into a man…

Molly and Lily looked over to the commotion going on. They both gasped. Ron and Harry looked curiously at what was happening. Harry's eyes smoldered. James and Remus' faces were that of pure rage.

Peter Pettigrew was right in front of them. Alive. They couldn't say alive and well, because who knows what hell Peter has been through these past twelve years. But whatever hell Peter's been through, he sure did deserve it.

_________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Whatcha think? It wasn't that great… I'm sorry it's sooooooo short! I've had major writer's block these past few weeks. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: Hello, guys! I'd really like you guys to know that my story 'Shooting Stars' is going to put on break for a while. I'm having severe writers block; the words just won't come.**

**BUT… I think I have a few ideas for a new story or two. Here are the summaries. Vote for your favorite one by Reviewing!**

**P.S. I haven't come up with a title for **_**any **_**of them, so I'll just post it as Summary 1, Summary 2, etc.**

**Summary One**- Hermione signs up for a new class: Parenting 101. What happens when she gets paired up with a certain Slytherin? What does the baby look like? Rated T!

**Summary Two- **After a Potion's accident, the Golden Trio find themselves in the Marauder Era! What plans do Voldemort have for them, and will Harry try to change the future and get his parents back?

**Summary Three- **Hermione. She's a muggle-born, right? What happens when she finds out she's a pureblood, and her twin brother is… Malfoy?

**So... watcha think? REVIEWWWW! If I get a few reviews tonight, I _might _be able to have the first chapter up tomorrow. No promises though...**


End file.
